ewffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Max G. Graves
Max G. Graves – pochodzący z Niemieckiej Republiki Demokratycznej wrestler, który w 2013 roku zatrudniony był Extreme Wrestling Federation. Porwany przez Skippera, dołączył do Somalijskich Piratów. Na Kwietniowej Anarchii VI wraz z resztą pirackiej brygady został zesłany przez Kravena do Bhutan Pro Wrestling. Opis Trzeba nadmienić, iż jest to typ buntownika, a sam podkreśla to na każdym kroku. Stary rave’er, w młodości jarał się takimi imprezkami, gdzie jak wiadomo, dragi są powrzechnie dostępne. Wtedy się nie oszczędzał, dziś raczej też nie, ale nie ma tego wypisanego na twarzy. Jak na osobę w okolicach 40-stki po takich przejściach jest mega-sprawny. Sam zainteresowany przyznał, że nigdy nie był od niczego uzależniony i wszystko co przyjmuje, robi dla poszukiwania nowych wrażeń w odmiennym stanie świadomości, nad którym osiągnął taką władzę, że potrafi go dowolnie kontrolować i modyfikować. Nie lubi pokazywać się publicznie, ale skoro już musi, niczego nie bierze. Nie stroni także od dużej ilości alkoholu, co może podkreślać jego polskie, bądź rosyjskie korzenie… I to właściwie znaczna częśc tego, co wiemy o jego przeszłości. Nigdy nikomu się ze swojego życiorysu nie zwierzał, człowiek tajemnica, introwertyk z objawami neurotyczności, wszak dragi mimo wszystko swoje robią. Częsta huśtawka nastrojów. Dlatego nie można się po nim niczego spodziewać. Sam kiedyś powiedział, że gdyby przyszedł na audiencje papieską, najprawdopodobniej przedarłby się przez ochronę i dał głowie kościoła po pysku. To jego słowa, w delikatniejszej wersji. Właśnie, Graves posługuje się slangiem typowym dla lat ’90 oraz nie stroni od wszelakich kurew, napierdalania, jebania czy też skurwysynów. Nie znamy też dokładnie jego daty urodzenia. Wiadomo za to, że za wczesnego młodu uciekł z domu, potem nikt z rodziny już o nim nie usłyszał. Tułał się dookoła świata i brał udział w przeróżnych ‘shitty rave’ imprezach. Facet ma strasznie poryte poczucie humoru, bawią go rzeczy, które normalnie wprawiają ludzi w przerażenie, zniesmaczenie bądź też powszechnie znany “butthurt”. Jak tylko może pluje na instytucje zwaną kościołem, a Bogu najchętniej naplułby w twarz. Uważa, że wiara, nie tylko chrześcijańska, często nigdy nie była na miejscu, albo gdy była, to schodziła momentalnie z dobrej drogi, “all about the money”. Jest przeciwny pieniądzom i władzy, ale z braku laku musi się podporządkować. Co innego, gdy próbuje nim rządzić ktoś bezpośrednio, wtedy nie ma mowy o szufladkowaniu go czy ustawianiu w szeregu, ale to dość naturalne zachowanie. Jesli chodzi o kwestie gustu muzycznego, (która jest ważna – muzyka jest jedyną jego miłością), jest on bardzo rozległy. Jara się muzyką elektroniczną, od techno rave, przez dubstep, drum and bass czy jungle, na speedcore, breakcore, terrorcore i innym podchodnym kończąc. Uwielbia metal oraz punk i nienawidzi, gdy kaleczą te gatunki tandetne amerykańsko-mentalne kapele. Słucha także ambitnego rapu, jest wielkim fanem polskiego L.U.C.’a. Często też cytuje raperów. Max w swoim życiu nauczył się podstaw wielu języków, więc porozumie się z każdym. Najbardziej właśnie zafascynował go język polski, jak i polska muzyka. Nawet jeśli zapatrzył się kiedyś na jakąś kobietę, to na tym się kończyło. Nie akceptuje nikogo tej płci. Z zamiłowania jest też hakerem (co także jest dużą częścią jego gimmicku). Ma na swoim koncie ogrom przestępstw w sieci, ale cicho-sza, nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. Sam siebie uważa za jednego z normalniejszych ludzi, on poszukuje tylko mocnych i nowych wrażeń, według niego to reszta jest nienormalna siedząc jedynie w swoich domach, nie znając niczego w życiu. Nie jest jednak wzorem do naśladowania. Więc czy aby na pewno jest taki normalny? Co siedzi w jego głowie – nie wie nikt. I nikt się nigdy nie dowie. Wygląd Jest bardzo podobny do Roba Zombiego. Chodzi w wyłącznie jednej kurtce jeansowej, wyglądającej na dość nadszarpaną, bez rękawów. Nosi skórzane obcisłe spodnie, po bokach przeplecionych grubym rzemykiem, a na nogach ma wysokie glany. Walczy jedynie bez ubrania na torsu, który jest pokryty cały w tatuażach. Wejście na ring Po krótkim intro tracku światła stroboskopowe zaczynają ostro działać w rytm, chociaż może to ciężkie do wyobrażenia. Dlatego niewskazane jest pojawianie się na gali z chorobą pt. epilepsja. Graves po prostu spontanicznie idzie przez rampę, wskakuje przez górne liny i headbanguje swoimi dlugimi włosami stojąc na narożniku. Całego efektu nadają te światła, dzięki którym wszystko wygląda jak w stop-klatce. Przebieg kariery W EWF zadebiutował w styczniu 2013 roku. Przegrał wszystkie możliwe walki i do tego w kiepskim stylu. W lutym 2013 ujawnił w rozmowie z SeBą, że pochodzi z Niemieckiej Republiki Demokratycznej. Wszedł w konflikt o szafę z Bidamem. Nosił przy sobie pamiątki m.in. zdjęcie niemieckiej kobiety, zdjęcie Ericha Honeckera, zdjęcie wartburga jego ojca, miniaturkę trabanta, figurkę Piaskowego Dziadka i wschodnioniemiecki młodzieżowy medal brązowy za podnoszenie ciężarów (DDR-Meisterschaften der Mädchen A/B im Gewichtheben). Wspomnianego Bidama wyzwał na pojedynek o szafę i przegrał z kretesem. Nieprzytomny, został obrabowany przez Skippera i porwany lub namówiony do wstąpienia w szeregi Somalijskich Piratów. Działał tam aktywnie i dzielnie wspierał Skippera. Razem stoczyli wiele pojedynków i rzucili wyzwanie światu. Jednakże po zmianie władz w EWF, nowy komisarz Kraven, zdecydował się zrobić porządek z piratami. Na Kwietniowej Anarchii VI zostali oni zesłany do Bhutan Pro Wrestling. Ciosy * The Frequency Skanker Dropkick * The крокодил aka. The Krokodił double underhook DDT * Guillotine choke * Torture Rack * Pendulum backbreaker * Lariat * Thesz Press * Implant DDT * Inverted Implant DDT From Hell * God’s Last Gift – Tyler Black * Backdrop Driver * Superkick * Suicide Dive * Running Big Boot * Forearm Clubs * European Uppercut Bilans walk (0-0-6) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF